


He didn't forget

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: armin arlert tribute week 2018 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Despite their differences, Eren remembers Armin's birthday





	He didn't forget

**Author's Note:**

> armin week day seven, happiness.

To think Armin thought he’d forget. To think Armin thought his best friend would have forgotten his birthday, even though they were not talking. Of course he wouldn’t, Eren was a lot better than that, even if the worst things happened he never forgot someone he loved, especially not on their birthday.’

He sat there just smiling at the little bit of the ocean Eren had gone to get for him, a seashell not yet in his collection.


End file.
